Cathedral of Glass
Cathedral of Glass is the second round of Pitched Combat. Description It's a cathedral made of multi-colored glass. It's very pretty. There are a lot of devoted glass people around. Events Vasily, Annabell and Jordan goes off to find an exit, Lainey and E/R/R go off to find a library and Alex just sticks with the Manikin. The Manikin eventually runs off like the crazy self it is and Alex follows it and they run into one of the glass people who then forms itself into a likeness of Alex and then tries to kill him. The Manikin eats it. Lainey and E/R/R fail to find the library but runs into another glass person who turns itself into Lainey. She is much more welcoming and they fool her into believing that they are glass too. She mentions a sacrifice going on and happily leads them to the library. Rong pulls aside Right and angrily asks him why they haven't killed Lainey yet and Right doesn't really give a straight answer. Rong tells him that she'll lose patience soon and they go back to find Lissa, who had managed to actually read the glass books and tell them that there's a prophecy that foretells their coming and it says an apocalypse is supposed to happen. Vasily, Annabell and Jordan run into the sacrifice. The high glass priest takes on Annabell's appearance while the rest go ahead and takes Vasily and Jordan's appearance. Annabell goes crazy upon seeing that the glass people are less than happy. Despite this, the glass people capture Vasily and Annabell. Jordan escapes after attempting to melt some of the glass people. The high glass Annabell priest makes a boring speech about subverting fate and sacrifices Annabell which somehow triggers the apocalypse as Annabell's clone is decanted. Vasily escapes and drags Annabell's clone away as a dark beast starts coming in and shattering the glass world. Lainey and E/R/R and Alex and the Manikin run into each other and confirm that neither of them are glass when Vasily and Annabell suddenly come rushing in and they all run. Glass-Lainey appears to show them the exit, but Glass-Annabell appears through a side panel and kills her, reveals she controls glass and proceeds to attempt to hold everybody there for the beast to eat. Both Alex and Yume are too fast for her to capture and eventually they successfully kill her. Everybody runs out on the glass grass except E/R/R so Alex carries them. The Manikin almost gets eaten but splits itself and has its separated head turn into the rabbit and kept growing. The beast eventually spits it out. Yume trips and tears her face on the grass and is given to Annabell to hold. Everybody gets ready to try to fight the beast, but it disappears and reappears behind them and eats Lainey and Annabell. Annabell could not be cloned again as one of the Glassilys crushed her cloning device. Category:Rounds Category:Season One Rounds Category:Pitched Combat Rounds